Converting equipment is known for automatically stuffing envelopes. Such equipment may include components for feeding a pre-printed web of paper, for cutting such web into one or more discrete sheets for collating sheets, and for feeding such discrete sheet collations into envelopes. Such equipment may further include components to convey the stuffed envelopes to a specified location. The industry has long known devices which accomplish these and other functions. However, improvements are needed where high volumes of paper piece count and high speeds are required without sacrificing reliability accuracy and quality of end product.
More particularly, a large roll of paper is typically printed in discrete areas with piece specific information. That is, the initial roll of paper comprises vast numbers of discrete areas of already-printed indicia-specific information with each discrete area defining what is to eventually comprise a single page or sheet of indicia specific information. To complicate the process, a variable number of sheets with related indicia must be placed into the envelopes so that the content of one envelope varies from the content of another by sheet count and, of course, by the specific indicia on the included sheets. As one example, financial reports of multiple customers or account specifics may require a varied number of customer or account specific sheets to be cut, respectively collated, stuffed and discharged for delivery. Thus, the contents of each envelope include either a single sheet or a “collation” of from two to many sheets, each “collation” being specific to a mailing to an addressee.
In such an exemplary operation, a financial institution might send billing or invoice information to each of its customers. The billing information or “indicia” for one customer may require anywhere from one final sheet to a number of sheets which must be collated, then placed in that customer's envelope. While all this information can be printed in sheet size discrete areas, on a single roll, these areas must be well defined, cut, merged or collated into sheets for the same addressee or destination, placed into envelopes, treated and discharged. Thus, a system for conducting this process has in the past included certain typical components, such as a paper roll stand, drive, sheet cutter, merge unit, accumulate or collate unit, folder, envelope feeder, envelope inserter, and finishing and discharge units. Electronic controls are used to operate the system to correlate the functions so correct sheets are collated and placed in correct destination envelopes.
In such multi-component systems, the pass-through rate from paper roll to finished envelope is dependent on the speed of each component, and overall production speed is a function of the slowest or weakest link component. Overall reliability is similarly limited. Moreover, the mean down time from any malfunction or failure to repair is limited by the most repair-prone, most maintenance consumptive component. Such systems are capital intensive, requiring significant floor plan or footprint, and require significant labor, materials and maintenance capabilities and facilities.
In such systems, inserting apparatus are known for inserting a single discrete sheet of material or a stack of such sheets into envelopes. Some conventional systems of this type use vacuum drums. In systems of this type, high levels of maintenance are required for components such as valves that are continuously being energized and deenergized. Likewise, in systems of this type, the deenergizing of vacuum components during an inserting operation has been observed to ramp down over a period of time rather than instantaneously, which results in unintended forces being applied, for example, onto envelopes. This, in turn, results in poor control of the inserting operation.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved inserting apparatus for the insertion of discrete paper or film objects into envelopes in a high speed handling machine. It is also desirable to provide a converting apparatus and related methods that address inherent problems observed with conventional converting apparatus.